zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Affinity
Affinity is a special form of bonus. Unlike skills and items, you cannot buy affinity- you must earn it through roleplay. If a moderator is watching and believes that two or more characters have had a meaningful interaction, they will allow that to be signified by a bonus to future checks that those characters make either with or on each other. Two characters with affinity doing the same thing together each get one-third affinity bonus to that action, while a character doing something (like first aid) on a character that they have affinity with gets half affinity as a bonus. A full list of affinities can be found here. The characters listed in red are dead, those in blue are missing, and those that are green are just off-base. The characters listed with grey are alternate personalities of other characters- you may interact with them and gain affinity with them separately, but they have the same bodies as the originals. Feel free to follow these simple instructions when using the chart to discover affinity. #Find the character number of the person that you're trying to look up. (Listed below; Use Ctrl+F) #On the chart, click the letter above the correct character number to highlight the entire column #Scroll right so that the highlighted column is as close to the left-hand character list as possible. #Appreciate how much easier it is to do this than to hope that both you and the person you're roleplaying with have the same affinities recorded. Or #Find the character on the left-hand side of the chart and click on the row number to highlet to the enter row. #Scroll right until you get to the black intersection and click it. #Click the column letter to highlight the entire column. #Follow steps 3 and 4 of the first set of instructions. Speaking of 4, Masaru, KitChan, and SoySauce are the only people currently able to alter the affinities chart. Please send one of them a PM when you gain affinity, or for more reliable results, please edit this page in the following blank spot saying what affinity was earned and how. 'Intimate Interaction' is a splendid shorthand, by the way. Affinity Token Updates Please use "Giving Character: Receiving Character +# Date" Format, please. Requisitions crossed out mean that they have been added to the affinity spreadsheet, and are now up to date. Those that are not are still pending on the chart. It is your responsibility to make sure that your numbers on your sheet are up to date! Double Horde Defense (May 24, 2012) *'TrueWolves' **Drake: John +1 5/25/12 **Drake: Kiyo +1 5/25/12 **Oliver: Maxwell +1 5/25/12 *'Masaru' **''Example:'' John: Drake +1 5/25/12 **John: Vulpes +1 5/25/12 **Maxwell: Oliver +1 5/25/12 *'Atomsk' **''Monk: Mitzi +1 6/11/12'' **''Monk: Mitzi +1 6/11/12'' **''Lucille: Atomsk +1 6/11/12'' *'KitChan' **Kit: Shrew +1 5/25/12 **Mitzi: Tracie +1 5/25/12 **Hero: __ +1 5/25/12 *'SoySauce' **Shrew: Kit +1 5/25/12 **Tracie: Arkham +1 5/25/12 **Vulpes: John +1 5/25/12 *'Akido' **Castor: Alice C. +1 5/25/12 **Castor: Lauren +1 5/25/12 **Chris: Maxwell +1 5/25/12 *'Blade' **Kiyo: Drake +1 5/27/12 **Kiyo: John +1 5/27/12 **Alice K.: Henry +1 5/27/12 *'Jade' **Alice C.: Castor +1 5/25/12 **Alice C.: John +1 5/25/12 **Ethan: *'Kasumi' **Kaitlyn: Giles +1 5/25/12 **Henry: Alice K. +1 5/25/12 **Savannah: Rebecca +1 5/25/12 *'Semjax' ** ** ** *'Tola' **Toby: Maxwell +1 5/25/12 **Toby: Oliver +1 5/25/12 **Toby: Giles +1 5/25/12 *'Li' **Amber: John Dalton +1 58/14/12 **Amber: Maxwell Bennett +1 58/14/12 **Rebecca: Jack Sartell +1 58/14/12 **Tatsuya: Shara +1 58/14/12 Character Number Code *1: Chris Rodfield *2: Cyrus Da'Vinci *3: Koestra *4: Mitzi Soma *5: Monk *6: Mike *7: Jennifer "Jenny" Anderson *8: Erik Johnson *9: Katachi *10: Maxwell Bennett *11: Miya *12: Jessica Kepler *13: Kyung "Keu" Seok-Pan *14: Shara Lopez *15: Alex Smith-Lopez *16: Damien *17: Kevin Treyger *18: Enix *19: Adam Kepler *20: Kiyo *21: Dogmeat *22: John Dalton *23: Ghost *24: Guy *25: Drake Higgins *26: Masaru Ietsuna *27: Amber Woods *28: Calistor McLeery *29: Rebecca Arrington *30: John "Atomsk" Hikara *31: Hero Hikara *32: Silians "Castor" Lancastor *33: Izuno Nobunagi *34: Karla Ramirez *35: Grig Williams *36: Hisao Matsuki *37: Kaitlyn Waverton *38: Rad *39: Thomas "Tom" Harris *40: Tatsuya Richards *41: "Julie" *42: Gregori Ravenet *43: Andrew "Shrew" Shepherd *44: Jack Sartell *45: Karisa Minton *46: Addy *47: Reece Kane *48: Houston *49: Savannah Parsons *50: Oliver Hunter *51: Vibe *52: Alan Dalton *53: Shotguns Gauge *54: Jeriah *55: Tobias "Toby" Andiron *56: Dave *57: "Scrounge" *58: "Edirne" *59: Cathrine "Kit" Richards *60: Henry Allard *61: Tracie Stern *62: Sarasa Kimura *63: Kojima Chie *64: "Infected Guy" *65: Jackson "Quick Fingers" II *66: Misha *67: Lauren Jackson *68: Kyle Jackson *69: Taylor Jackson *70: Pitch *71: Alice Kepler *72: Bjorn "Smokey" *73: Malinka *74: James Arkham *75: Jim Marks *76: Appleton *77: Rose *78: Gillian "Gil" Carlson *79: William "Will" Peluso *80: Vulpes *81: Lucille *82: Alice Calina *83: Ethan Kenada *84: Giles Wolfe *85: Claire St. John *86: Mary Spaulding *87: Mell Johnson *88: Joan McArthur *89: Ashley Hughes *90: Caroline Summers *91: Max "Mack" Richter *92: Kyle Snow *93: Ariel Heiss *94: Annabell Caleburne *95: Alaiah Elizande *96: Kayla Jhun *97: Michael Jhun *98: Mad Jane *99: Vincenzo Cortez *100: Trent Abberson *101: Erica Larsson *102: Jaclyn Rose *103: Stephen *104: Madison *105: John Barnstien *106: Wheat *107: Cassandra Calina *108: Anastasia Olson *109: Samantha Olson *110: Thomas *111: Alice(BR) *112: Daniel Bryant *113: Roan Terran *114: Michael Harrington *115: Anthon Tark *116: Stitches *117: Diana *118: Margareta "Gretchen" Sommer *119: Tonella Uspertol *120: Sandshrew *121: Kasey Clarence *122: Chance Clarence